Just Dance College Ruled
"Just Dance Collage Ruled" is a game confirmed to be upcoming in the Just Dance series. This game will be the seventh installment. The game will be returning to the Wii, Wii U, Xbox One, Xbox 360, PlayStation 4, PlayStation You (PlayStation®U), and PlayStation 3. The arcade game is set to release on September 5th in a US, September 2nd in a Europe. Gameplay As with the previous games, the aim of the game is to follow the on-screen dancer's moves, with either a handheld remote (Wii, Wii U, PS3 and PS4) or a camera (Xbox 360, Xbox One and PS4) tracking the moves and seeing how the player's doing. Not much is known beyond that, but there is a upcoming smart phone app called "Just Dance Now 2", that tracks player moves by the phone as shown in E3 Ubisoft Conference Demo. Also there is a mode where players can create their own dance moves, akin to Just Create from Just Dance 3. The beginning of this game *Intro song: Birthday Cake *Artist: Rihanna *Year: 2011 The ending of this game *Outro song: Stay with Me (Instrumental song) *Artist: Sam Smith *Year: 2014 Just Like Just Dance 4 And Just Dance 2014, Party Master Mode is returning to Wii U but it's unknown if it's returning to Xbox One And Xbox 360. Sweat Mode, Mash Ups, Non-Stop Shuffle (after it's absence in Just Dance 2014), and On Stage Mode are returning but it's unknown if Sweat Mash Ups, Extremes, or Alternates will be returning. Community Remix feature is a Alternate Routine, you can be the coach in Just Dance! Record yourself dancing to one of tracks with your console camera and share it in-game for other members of the community to vote on. The Just Dance development team will then create a playable remixed gameplay that other players can dance along to! Sweat/Workout from Just Dance 4 is returning. Challenge people around the world using the Challenge Mode feature. The great thing about this is players don't have to be online at the same time to challenge each other. Just Dance Wall also enables you to share your stats and wildest dance performances, vote on other fans videos, make friends, collaborate, and more! World Dance Hall online multiplayer mode, dance with anyone anywhere in the world, join a virtual dance crew, compete on different themes and check fun stats and rankings! Even when not playing at the same time, with the new Challenger Mode feature you can dance and score against previous performances of other players — from friends and family to top ranked Just Dancers. With the Karaoke mode, you can sing along to the song by following lyrics displayed on screen. You can take it seriously and show off how talented you are, or just goof off with friends. Own the spotlight with the On Stage Mode where one player will dance and lead one or two back-up dancers. The upgraded Autodance™ feature records players while they’re dancing to create short, funny, shareable videos. Autodance videos are now automatically generated while you’re dancing, so you can instantly share it once the song is finished! Menu and Design The College Ruled remade the menu. By selecting a song you can play Party Master Mode for it (If It's available for the system you play with) and a new playlist option to create a playlist for the player to play without losing it, Sweat Workout Porgrams, Medley, 6 Players Mode (Only for Xbox One), and World Dancefloor is now present at the bottom of the screen. Track listing The Game contain more than 40 songs, plus 13 Bonus songs *A "*" is a cover, Not a original *A "D" is a Trial Version (for all consoles) *An "XOA" is an Xbox One Alternate Version (Since The 6 Player Mode is a Normal Mode) *A "N" is a NTSC only *A "P" is a PAL only *A "SE" is from Special Edition on Gamestop, Target, and Best Buy *A "4" is this song on Just Dance 4 *A "2015DLC" is this song on Just Dance 2015 as a DLC *A "W" is from only on Wii U as a Exclusive *A "PS3E" is from only on PlayStation 3 as a Exclusive *A "PS4E" is from only on PlayStation 4 as a Exclusive *A "T" is a Target Exclusive *An "F" is from Fruttare Fruit Bars Code *A "JACKS" is from Jack's Pizza Code (XBOX360/XBOXONE/WII/WIIU only). *A "BOY" is from Yoko's Favorite Song in a Gamebox. (DLC included for Original Game) *A "VIP" is this song is on VIP *A "2014DLC" is on Just Dance 2014 as a DLC. *A "EMMB" is from El Mexicano Drinkable Yogurt Saborico Dance Mashup *An "XOE" Is an Xbox One Exclusive *A "WiiUE" is a Wii U Exclusive *A "PS3E" is a PS3 Exclusive *A "PS4E" is a PS4 Exclusive *A "*" Is a Cover Version *An "S" Is a Sweat Mashup Alternate Routines *A "JACKS" is from Jack's Pizza Code (XBOXONE only). *An "XOC" is an Xbox One Classic Version (Since The Regular/4 Player Mode is an Alternate Mode). *A "U" is a Uplay Exclusive. *A "*" is a Cover Version. Party Master They are 10 Party Master Modes Sweat Programs *Play several songs in a row for 10, 20, 40 mins. *Your Energy is tracked in real time. *Your Energy determines whether the next song willy be COOL and INTENSE. Community Remix Battle Mode DLC 2 will be Free, All will be DLC are Sale *IMPORTMENT: Do not changing free!!! *A "*" is a covered. Trivia *This is a first game that have Dance Crew DLC. *Medley is returned. *The first set of DLCs (Every Time We Touch, Really Don't Care, Rockstar, and One More Night) came with an avatar that looked like the dancers in the songs and another avatar that resembles some of the characters from Timothy Goes To School, Qubo show. Every Time We Touch has Charles, Really Don't Care has Claude, Rockstar has Doris, and One More Night has Lilly. *Nelly was not credited as "Girlfriend", like 4x4, and T.I. was not credited and replaced to "Studio Allstars". Gallery IMG 20140821 185327.jpg|Sweat Version confirmed IMG 20140904 225107.jpg|Uplay Activate Confirmed.jpg|Fancy and Marilyn Monroe confirmed IMG_20140916_234717.jpg|Just Dance College Ruled Full Tracklist File:IMG_20141113_191228.jpg|Blame by Calvin Harris featuring John Newman confirmed as a drink IMG 20140901 203938.jpg|All About That Bass dancer Unlockables Season 1 (2000-2003) Episodes from Timothy Goes to School. Category:Video games Category:Elizabeth Georgeos Category:MartinOlivares only Category:CR Games